bmm0586fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vacinação contra o Papiloma Vírus Humano
1. Características gerais do vírus 1.1 Estrutura da partícula viral Trata-se de um vírus não-envelopado, que apresenta simetria icosaédrica e possui 55nm de diâmetro1 . 1.2 Composição Seu capsídeo contém 72 capsômeros, cuja principal proteína estrutural é a L1. Mais internamente, localiza-se a proteína estrutural L2. Estas proteínas apresentam antigênicos gênero-específicos2 . 1.3 Tipo de ácido nucleico Apresenta DNA de fita dupla circular com 8000 pares de bases. O genoma do HPV é dividido em três regiões: região proximal (E), envolvida na replicação, transcrição e transformação; região distal (L), que codifica proteínas do capsídeo; e uma longa região de controle (LCR), que controla a replicação e a expressão gênica. O grau de expressão das proteínas E6 e E7, codificadas pela região E, está diretamente relacionado ao grau da lesão cervical.1 1.4 Classificação Pertence à família Papillomaviridae, ao gênero Alphapapillomavirus ''e à espécie ''Human Papillomavirus. As espécies são nomeadas de acordo com o grupo de animais que elas infectam. São conhecidos 40 tipos que infectam a mucosa genital. A classificação baseia-se na diversidade genômica do gene L1. Além da classificação em família, gênero e espécie, são classificados em tipos, subtipos e variantes2 , indicando alto ou baixo risco em relação ao seu potencial oncogenético. 1.5 Hospedeiros Multiplicação Descrever o ciclo de multiplicação do vírus na célula hospedeira, desde a entrada na célula até a saída, incluindo a replicação do ácido nucléico. Replicacao do HPV O vírus do HPV se encontra de forma latente nas camadas basais das células e se torna ativo em células epiteliais da mucosa e depende do estagio de diferenciação destas. Quando as células se dirigem à superfície cessa sua multiplicação celular, porém nao a do vírus. Isto ocorre pois os genes tardios virais, envolvidos na síntese de proteínas do capsídeo, são expressos neste estágio celular. Patogenia Descrever sucintamente, como o vírus causa doença no hospedeiro desde a porta de entrada no hospedeiro até a cura. Não detalhar clinicamente e dar ênfase aos aspectos moleculares e celulares da patogenia. Diagnóstico laboratorial Citar as técnicas e métodos usados diagnósticos e os resultados importantes. Principalmente enfatizar as bases moleculares dos métodos diagnósticos. Epidemiologia Descrever o modo de transmissão, população atingida e aspectos relevantes. O vírus do HPV é principalmente transmitido via ato sexual, porém existem outras formas de transmissão menos comuns como a Transmissão Vertical ( Mãe para filho ), por contato com pele contaminada pelo vírus e por contato com objetos como roupas e utensílios que possam conter os microorganismos infectantes. Prevenção e controle Profilaxia, vacinas ou quimioterápicos. Câncer cervical induzido pelo vírus HPV Introdução O câncer cervical (ou câncer de colo de útero) é a terceira principal causa de mortalidade em mulheres no mundo todo. Estima-se que, anualmente, sejam registrados 530.000 novos casos e 270.000 óbitos reportados (Schiffman & Solomon, 2013). O tipo 16 do vírus do papiloma humano (HPV, do inglês human papillomavirus) é considerado o agente causador mais perigoso no desenvolvimento dessa variedade de câncer em mulheres. Atualmente, estão disponíveis no mercado duas vacinas preventivas para HPV: a bivalente, Cervarix, que confere proteção aos tipos 16 e 18, e a tetravalente, Gardasil, contra os tipos 6, 11, 16 e 18. Entretanto, a administração dessas vacinas em mulheres já infectadas não produz efeito preventivo. Considerando o cenário epidemiológico de câncer cervical induzido por HPV, laboratórios ao redor do mundo estão produzindo estudos para o desenvolvimento de vacinas para tratamento de tumores já instalados no colo do útero (Roden and Wu, 2003; Hung et al., 2008). A alta malignidade desse tipo de câncer pode ser atribuída também à sua atividade silenciosa, pela supressão de resposta imune, o que permite a diferenciação celular e crescimento tumoral sem que haja produção de ação inflamatória. Dentre as proteínas reguladoras codificadas pelo gene do vírus HPV-16, a E6 e a E7 atuam como agentes inibidores dos genes supressores de tumor p53 e pRb (Werness et al., 1990; Dyson, 1998). Desta forma, as oncoproteínas E6 e E7 se tornaram alvos principais no desenvolvimento de vacinas terapêuticas para tratamento de câncer cervical. Bibliografia Alterthum, F.; Trabulsi, L. R. Microbiologia. 4ª ed. São Paulo. Editora Atheneu. p. 627. Camara, G.; Cruz, M. R.; Veras, V. S.; Martins, C. R. F. Os papilomavírus humanos - HPV: histórico, morfologia e ciclo biológico. Vacina como agente de imunização contra HPV. Ciênc. saúde coletiva online. 2014, vol.19, n.9, pp. 3799-3808. ISSN 1413-8123. de Villiers EM, Fauquet C, Broker TR, Bernard HU, zur Hausen H. Classification of papillomaviruses. Virology (2004). 324(1):17-27. Artigos científicos Dyson, N. The regulation of E2F by pRB-family proteins. Genes Dev., v.12(15), p.22245-22462, 1998. Hung, C.F., Ma, B., Monie, A., et al. (2008). Therapeutic human papillomavirus vaccines: current clinical trials and future directions. Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 8, 421–439. Roden, R., and Wu, T.C. (2003). Preventative and therapeutic vaccines for cervical cancer. Expert Rev. Vaccines 2, 495–516. Schiffman, M.; Solomon, D. Cervical-Cancer Screening with Human Papillomavirus and Cytologic Cotesting. N. Engl. J. Med., v.369, p.2324-2331, 2013. Werness, B.A.; Levine, A.J.; Howley, P.M. Association of human papillomavirus types 16 and 18 E6 proteins with p53. Science, v.248, p.76-79, 1990